Yami and the Balloon Incident
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yami has never seen those delightful rubber filled sacks of air we love to call balloons what happens when Honda and Jounouchi decide to have a little erm fun! and play a joke on the poor hapless expharaoh hehe mild mention of yaoi relationships One shot


Disclaimer: I am looking into my crystal ball…… and it's telling me…..I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!

Summary: Yami has never seen those delightful rubber sacs we fill with air and put up at parties namely balloons! One day Jounouchi and Honda decide to have a little fun with the poor ex-pharaoh…..One shot – Yami has his own body in this.

Yami and the balloon incident.

Yami, Jounouchi and Honda were all sitting in the front room at the Kame Game shop discussing the latest Duel Monsters tournament which naturally Yami had won and Yugi had come runner up. Jou had been a semi-finalist and had for once beaten Kaiba who had amazingly been very gracious about the loss congratulating his 'puppy' on the win and even cheering for him when he went up against Yugi. Kaiba had mellowed in recent months and now was quite friendly with Yugi and his friends though he still wouldn't accept Anzu as a friend and she had been pushed to the side by the others as they were all pretty sick of her endless friendship rants.

"That was a good move you pulled on Yugi Jou." Yami said obviously impressed with Jou's tactics. "If Yugi hadn't pulled Mirror Force out you would have won that duel."

"Yeah I know but after all you and Yugi are the Kings of games, no one even comes close to you."

"Well you and Kaiba are pretty good." Yami said not wanting to rob Jou and Kaiba of their own gaming skills.

"Thanks Yami." Grinned Jou. "Hey anyone hungry? I got some microwave popcorn."

Yami turned red and a voice from the doorway piped up.

"Well we could have microwave popcorn if we had a microwave to cook it in! Tell them what you did Yami." Yugi said glowering at his dark with his hands on his hips.

"I erm, sent it to the um Shadow Realm." Yami said quietly trying to hide under a cushion in embarrassment.

FLASHBACK

BEEP! BEEP!

Yami squeaked in shock and fear as the strange device on the kitchen counter beeped at him.

"Ra damn you! I know you're after my soul just like everyone else!"

There was a flash and the microwave vanished just as Yugi walked in.

"Yami what did you do?" he asked in a quiet and dangerous voice.

"It wanted my soul so I sent it to the Shadow Realm."

"Yami, I'll explain this once more very clearly so that you understand it, the microwave is an electrical device, electrical devices do not steal souls, they help us in the kitchen and other areas of the house. Like the washing machine that washes clothes. It does not create a vortex to suck in the whole world when it starts its spin cycle!"

"Sorry Yugi." Yami said hanging his head in shame.

END FLASHBACK

"Yami has to work in the shop voluntarily until he has earned enough money to buy us a new microwave." Yugi informed a giggling Honda and Jou who thought the vision of Yami sending the poor old microwave to the Shadow Realm highly amusing.

"Well I heard Marik sent his and Malik's bed to the Shadow Realm when a spring went in it the other day." Giggled Honda. "They were getting a bit too frisky and a spring went scaring Marik who thought it was attacking Malik so he send the whole bed to the Shadow Realm. Malik's got a massive bruise where he fell to the floor."

"Well if you think that's funny Bakura sent the shower, cubicle an' all to the Shadow Realm when he turned it on and the pipes screamed at him, It's Ryou's fault for not getting in the plumber when they started making noises. Needless to say they had to cope with a massive flood from the exposed pipes on the wall."

All four of them fell about laughing as they imagined poor Ryou and Malik trying to cope with the antics of their Yamis.

"Well I guess I have it kinda lucky then." Grinned Yugi. "At least Yami knows that a spring going in our bed wouldn't mean I was being attacked."

Yami nodded and joined in the laughter.

"I wish Anzu would get a Yami and get herself sent to the shadow realm." Said Jou and everyone nodded. "She's got even more annoying lately."

"Hai," agreed Yugi. "Her and Rebecca deserve each other. That girl cannot get it into her head that I am not interested in being her 'darling' I already have a boyfriend." He said and Yami circled his arms round Yugi's waist possessively.

"On that note aibou, I think it's time for bed." Yami said nuzzling Yugi's neck meaningfully.

"You and Honda are in the guest room Jou k?" Yugi said and the pair nodded.

Yami and Yugi went up to bed, while Honda and Jou remained downstairs.

"Hey Jou I have an idea…" Grinned Honda.

"That's evil." Jou said when Honda had finished telling him what he had planned. "I love it!"

The following morning Yami woke and groggily opened his eyes (He was definitely not a morning person) something round, red and big was resting on his nose.

"By Ra?" Yami exclaimed looking fearfully at the strange red globe as it moved gently about. He lay perfectly still hoping the object would get bored of him and go away. He moved his eyes to look either side of him and spotted many more round red things. They had surrounded him!

Fear began to gnaw at his very being as he eyed up the 'army' of round red things that were crawling all over him. He could feel their cold strange skin brush against his legs and arms and he tried not to move or even breathe much as breathing seemed to make them move and sway and he didn't want to make them angry at him.

(Oh gods what do I do now? And where is my aibou? I need to protect him from this menace!) He thought to himself.

Then one of the round red things happened to turn round and Yami saw with mounting terror, that this one had an evil looking face on the front and under the face was inscribed 'We've come for you Yami.'

That did it for the terrified former pharaoh.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed and leapt of the bed inadvertently treading on one of the evil round red things and flattening it.

BANG! Went the evil thing and Yami leapt three feet into the air and landing on more round red evil things.

BANG! BANG! They went and Yami was nearly beside himself with utter panic. He started to try and charge his way through the 'army' which seemed to fill the entire room with their evilness treading on more as he went.

BANG! BANG! BANG! They went as Yami jumped and screamed every time he trod on one.

More and more evil faces popped up in front of him and under each one was a message that read 'We want your soul' or 'You're finished Yami'.

Finally it was too much for Yami and he curled into a little ball on the floor like a scared child. He was too freaked out by this attack on him to even remember to use his shadow powers, he just hid his face and waited for the strange things to strike him down.

Downstairs, Jounouchi and Honda were rolling round on the floor laughing at the racket from upstairs. They had sent Yugi out to the shops earlier that morning for things that were needed so they could put their evil scheme into action. They had drawn faces on the balloons and written the messages and then filled the bedroom with them. It had taken them ages but it sounded to them like it had gained the desired effect.

Now it had gone deathly quiet upstairs and the two evil jokers looked at each other when they stopped laughing long enough to realise there was no more noise.

"Erm do you think he's okay?" Jou said sounding a little concerned at the absence of any noise.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Honda said and together they crept up the stairs to Yugi and Yami's bedroom door.

They knocked.

"Yami?" no answer. They knocked again louder.

"Yami!" they called. Still no answer. Looking slightly worried, the two of them opened the door and peeked into the room. There wasn't a balloon in sight nor was there a Yami in sight either.

"Uh-oh." Jou said looking really worried now. "What happened? Do you think we went a little too far?"

"Maybe we did." Honda said also looking really worried. "Oh jeez what are we going to tell Yugi when he comes home?"

As if on que, the back door was heard slamming and a voice came up the stairs.

"I'm back! Where is everyone?"

"Come on, " Jou said "let's go and face the music." Honda nodded and the two of them made their way downstairs heads down and feeling really sorry that they had played a joke on Yami.

"Oh hey guys! I got…hey, what's wrong?" he said suddenly seeing their faces.

Slowly they told him and Yugi's face went from giggling at the joke to worry, concern and fear when they told him that Yami had vanished along with all the balloons.

Yugi had had his side of the mind link closed that morning as Yami had been asleep when he left and he never expected to need it to be open today. He opened it now but found that Yami had closed his end off.

(Damn, he's probably mad at me for closing my end this morning when he needed me.) Yugi thought and vowed to leave his open in future.

"Come on we have to find him." Yugi said urgency clear in his voice and the three of them dashed upstairs to search the bedrooms for any sign of Yami.

They searched every bedroom and finally came back to Yugi and Yami's room. There was one cupboard they hadn't tried yet and Yugi nodded to the two tricksters.

"Go on try it." He urged them and they turned the handle of the cupboard door and opened it. Immediately they were engulfed in a tidal wave of red balloons which swamped them and made them fall over backwards in surprise.

"Yargh!" they cried as they were buried alive under the wave. Behind all the balloons, Yami stepped out grinning and stood over the two of them with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"You scared me you two." He said "I was so scared I forgot I had shadow powers. I curled into a ball on the floor and waited for them to get me. When nothing happened, I looked again and noticed that the faces we're drawn on with a marker pen and that they were no more than rubber sacks filled with air so I decided to get my own back by filling the cupboard with them and hiding in there. Got you back good didn't I?" he said grinning down at the two on the floor.

"Hai Yami you got us real good. Now we should pop the rest of the balloons with a pin. Got one Yugi?"

Yugi produced a pin and the friends get going and popped all the offending remaining balloons. When the job was done, they got rid of the mess that the balloons had made when they were popped before heading down to watch the movie that Yugi had rented out for them.

Owari

Yami Seirei: WELL I never get round to updating my other fics?

Yami&Yugi: Well you better had and make it soon!

Yami Seirei: yessr!


End file.
